Charizard
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It can mega evolve into either Mega Charizard X using the Charizardite X or Mega Charizard Y using the Charizardite Y. It is the mascot for Pokémon Red and its remake, Pokémon FireRed. Biology Physiology Charizard (pronounced as CHAR-ih-zard) is a large, dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin coloration of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange/yellow coloration of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head is now two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back, which gives Charizard the capability of flying. Charizard's Mega Evolution form using Charizardite X is different from Charizard, as it now has a black body color and blue flames from its mouth and on its tail. While using Charizardite Y, Mega Charizard has a big horn on the top of its head and larger wings. As Shiny Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X, Its body becomes blueish-green and its wings become red. For Mega Charizard Y, its body becomes purple. Characteristics The fire on Charizard's tail will change to a bluish-white color if it is furious. Given its dragon-like appearance, it is logical that Charizard is capable of learning many -type moves, such as Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, etc. However, it becomes a true -type as Mega Charizard X. Behavior Charizards are noble and will not turn the full power of their flame on opponents significantly weaker than they are. Charizards are also known to be very eager to battle. Charizard seeks out stronger foes and only breathes fire during battles with worthy opponents. The fiery breath is so hot that it can turn any material to slag. They can be very dangerous and aggressive if provoked. But like Charmander and Charmeleon, it is friendly and affectionate with its Trainer. Only a weak Charizard shows off its power, as said by Liza in Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Evolution Charizard evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. Game data Locations |redblue = Evolve Charmeleon |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmeleon |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmeleon |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmeleon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Charmeleon |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. |yellow=When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |gold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |silver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |crystal=It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. |ruby=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |sapphire=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |emerald=A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. |firered=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |leafgreen=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. |diamond=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |pearl=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |platinum=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |heartgold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |soulsilver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |black=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |black 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |x=When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |y=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |or=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |as=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.}} Stats Charizard= |-| Mega Charizard X= |-| Mega Charizard Y= Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Heat Wave|100|90|10|Fire||Beauty|4|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |Fly|70|95|15|Flying}} By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 006 front.png |yspr = Y 006 front.png |grnspr = GR 006 front.png |Iback = Charizard Back I.png |gldspr = G 006 front.png |gldsprs = Charizard(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr = S 006 front.png |slvsprs = Charizard(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 006 front.gif |crysprs = Charizard©ShinySprite.gif |IIback = Charizard Back II.png |IIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 006 front.png |rbysapsprs = Charizard(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 006 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Charizard(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 006 front.png |frlgsprs = Charizard(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Charizard Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 006 front.png |dpsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 006 front.png |ptsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 006 front.png |hgsssprs = Charizard Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Charizard Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charizard Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Charizard BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Charizard BW.gif |b2w2spr = Charizard BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Charizard BW.gif |Vback = Charizard BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Charizard BW Back.gif |xyspr = Charizard_XY.gif |xysprs = Charizard_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr = Charizard_XY.gif |orassprs = Charizard_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = CharizardBack_XY.gif |VIbacks = Charizard_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances In the anime Ash's Charizard is arguably the most powerful Pokemon throughout the anime series' run, defeating Blaine's Magmar in the original series arc, Clair's Dragonair and Gary's Blastoise in the Johto arc, Noland's Articuno in the Battle Frontier arc, and holding his own against Iris' Dragonite during the Unova arc. In the XY series, He is later followed by both Trevor and Alain's Charizard who can mega evolve into Mega Charizard Y and Mega Charizard X via Key Stones and both of their Charizardites Y and X respectively. *Ash's Charizard *Exam instructor's Charizard *Charla *Charizardtwo *Don *Cassidy's Charizard *Clark's Charizard *Battle Park owner's Charizard *Red's Charizard *Trevor's Charizard *Alain's Charizard *Kiawe's Charizard *Calem's Charizard Trivia *From Generation I to V, Charizard's cry was the same as Rhyhorn's. *Its shiny color is black, rather than gold, unlike its previous forms. *Charizard's Shiny form has changed quite a few times. Originally, it was purple with blue-green eyes and had green inner-wings. Then, it was blue-ish black with red eyes and red inner wings and it's stomach color was a greener hue. Generations IV and V changed the blue-ish black for a lighter grayish black. Generation VI changed this back to a darker black, but gave the old grayish shade to Mega Charizard Y's shiny form. *Charizard's stats are identical to Typhlosion's. *Mega Charizard X resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generation VI, while Mega Charizard Y's shiny form resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generations IV and V. It is also noted that Mega Charizard X's shiny form has a similar colour scheme with Salamence. *Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile are the only Mega Starter's Final Evolution to have -type in the series. *Mega Charizard X share the same / -type with Reshiram and Turtonator. *Charizard and Mewtwo are the only Pokémon that have two different version exclusive Mega Evolutions in existence. *Despite looking incredibly like a European dragon, Charizard is not actually a dragon type unless it Mega evolves. *In Pokkén Tournament, Charizard's fighting style is Devil Jin's fighting style which is the Advanced Mishima-Style Fighting Karate and Kazama-Style Self Defense with demonic abilities. Charizard's moves has a resemblance to Devil Jin's moves such as his One-Two Knee, his flying ability lands a downward kick, Devil's Beam, Corpse Thrust, Axe Kick, Evil Intent and Obliteration. His burst move bears a resemblance to Devil Jin's Hellfire Laser in the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance but in ice properties. Origin Charizard is based on dragons in western myths and legends. Etymology The name "Charizard" is a combination of "char", meaning burnt, and "lizard". Names in other languages * '''English: Charizard's name is a combination of the words char ''(to burn) and ''lizard. * Japanese: The Japanese name, Lizardon (リザードン Rizādon in Rōmaji), is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and "Dragon". Also, ''-don'' is a suffix in a few dinosaur names, meaning "tooth". "Don" as the last part of its name would probably cause people to imagine it as a dinosaur-like Pokémon. * French:"Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" or Latin "draco" and "feu" (fire). * German: "Glurak" is a combination of "glut" (ember), present in the line's theme naming, and "drache" (dragon) or "rakete" (rocket) * Korean: "Rijamong" (리자몽) is a combination of the English words "lizard" and "monster" and the Korean word "ryong" (룡(龍), dragon), or possibly a corruption of the Japanese name. Gallery Charizard's arwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. 006Charizard_Pokemon_Stadium.png 006Charizard_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Charizard trophy SSBM.png Charizard trophy SSBB.png Charizard trophy SSBWU.png Charizard (Alt.) trophy SSBWU.png Mega Evolution (Charizard) trophy SSBWU.png Charizard (Pokkén Tournament).png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Conquest.png Mega Charizard concept art.png charizard_warrior.png MCharizard X&Y artwork.jpg First promotional artwork of Mega Charizard X & Y MCharizard X&Y artwork 2.jpg Second promotional artwork of Mega Charizard X & Y Charizard-GO.png Pokerideartwork.png CharizardSSB3DSWiiU.png }} Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon